


Out of DETERMINATION

by Killua__Zoldyck



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara and sans were friends, Depression, Gen, Regret, Sadness, chara kills sans, kill me, sans loved chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killua__Zoldyck/pseuds/Killua__Zoldyck
Summary: It's the same battle yet again. Chara has yet to best the smaller skeleton even a single time. But....Is beating him truly what Chara wants? Or will they regret their actions once the job is done?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I died a little writing this. Like seriously, it hurt me to write this. But I swear it's a decent short story about how they used to be friends. PS they both end up dead so have fun with that.

It was so long ago I'm suprised I could even remember a time when me and that comedian were ...friends. " 'Chara,' " He'd say to me, that stupid grin I was so fond of at the time lighting up his skull. " ' If a turtle and a porkupine have a child, what's it called?' " Even though he had told me this joke hundreds of times before, I always sighed, giving him a response, tending to be no longer than " ' What do you call it, Sans?' " " ' A slow poke.' " I'd only give him a small smirk, which would upset him beyond belief. Whenever I would ask him why that made him upset, he always said he just wanted to see me laugh for once. Even back then, I never really broke down my emotional walls, nor let anyone get close to me, aside from Asriel. Sans was just someone to pass the time with, that's what I had thought when we first met, though over time, he became one of the people, or monsters, I enjoyed spending time with.But...Things are different now.  
When I was 'Brought Back' inside of this child, my opinion of everyone I used to know, aside of course from my dearest brother, became rather...Murdery. The first reset I was honestly too shocked about suddenly 'being alive' again to interfere with,I believe there name was, Frisk's path, resulting in a pasifist route. The second time, I decided to take control for them because I simply wanted to protect them. Everyone tried to hurt them, even though all they did was spare them and try and help them through their personal issues without complaint. But reset after reset really wears down the will to do what's right. Eventually, I started killing just for the hell of it. And boy, was it enjoyable to watch as everyone I used to somewhat care about died. Killing them over and over, resetting right there just to kill them again. A rather sadistic cycle, I do admit, but hell, better than being a goody-two-shoes brat, right?

I found myself standing once again in the final corridor where I knew the familiar skeleton was awaiting me. "Well well, We're doing this again, are we? That's fine, I don't mind." His voice rang out as he was suddenly in front of me. I remember when he was just figuring out how to teleport like that. He was terrible at last I checked. Guess he had a few decades to hone his skills.I remained silent."We can do this for all of eternity. Not like I got anything else to do. " I grinned ever so slightly. "Now that Papyrus isn't around to boss you about, your life has no value, huh?" It was a suttle change, but I noticed his fist lodged in his pocket tighten. I loved messing with him.He was always so easy to tick off.

" We both know how this is gonna go down. Let's just start this, dirty brother killer." We moved in sync, His arm removed from his pocket and my dagger ripped from my belt loop, where I convieniently kept it for inventory reasons, as I began to run towards him. A bluish hue surrounded me, throwing me with great force against the stone wall. I hurridly sprung away before the line of bones errupted from said wall. "My turn." I mumbled, a look of pure DETERMINATION on my face. I slashed wildly and randomly at his form, but he expertly dodged and evidaded my futile attempts to strike him down. We continued on this way for many turns. "WHOOSH!" My back slamed against the hard marble-type floor, making a large indention in it. HP22/56. I pulled out a Cinnamon bunny, shoving it down my throat. HP 44/56. Sans continued the assult, Blinding me with his gaster blasters. I ran, just barely dodging the rays. I took a moment, panting in deep breaths, my hands on my knees as I hunched over as I stood behind one of the few still standing pillars.   
"Tired already? You used to have so much energy." I knew he meant it in a mocking fashion, but I do believe I head a hint of sadness in his deep voice, which I was still adjusting to since last time we spoke to one another we were both "Baby bones" as he used to call us."We've both grown up alot Sans. Things aren't the-SAME!" I yelled, stabbing behind the pillar as fast as I could, knowing Sans would be there. His moves were still so easy to predict. But damn were they hard to avoid.He still had the same mentality as when we first met. I remember when He and I had decided to practice sparring, and he had cut my HP in half in a single move. " 'Saaaannnnnnnns! No fair!' " He had smiled and winked, sticking out his blue tongue. " 'You won't get better if I take it easy on you. Go big or go home!' " I punched him in the arm after that, and that inevitably started a childish fight of gentle slaps and tickles. 

But that's the past. I need to focus on the present! "That really the best you got, kid?" I let out a low growl, glaring intensely at him."No where close." I said in a monotonious voice. Giving my knife a twirl, I gripped it tightly as I once again charged at the small skeleton. His left eye glowed brightly, wrapping me in it's blue aura yet again. But...This...Was different. "C-can't move.." I mumbled, a feeling of being grabbed all over looming over me. I was having difficulty drawing in a breath. Not good. "Chara." He called me by my name. What was happening? This was different. Not the usual dialouge Sans said. Sure, I hadn't beat him yet, so maybe this was...Proggression? "How many times have we done this now? And how many more times are you going to make me kill someone I care about? This isn't you, and we both know it. Just stop. " He pleaded. 

All I could do was struggle. He spared me and continued his speach."You're not this..This..Evil. What happened to the little kid who used to be smaller than me? Who used to play hide and seek with me in Snowdin? Who used to tell me everything that was on their mind, no matter what? I just.." He sighed. I swear I could feel a weird liquid building in my tear ducts. "I want my friend back." I could feel the pressure lifting off me, the blue light slowly fading away. I dropped onto the ground, my legs giving out almsot instantly. "Sans.." I said quietly. He turned around, facing opposite of me. A small breeze blew in from a hole a broken window left. "Please stop killing all my friends." He refused to look at me. My eyes widened. This was my chance!

I hopped up silently, going in for the final stab. Inches from my target, the hue returned yet again, the skeletal head turning around, that magic left eye of his aglow. "Well, I guess being friends again was a nice thought-" Fabric was torn. The dagger hit the ground, along with me as I was dropped from the midair position I was no longer stuck in. I smirked, panting as I stood up. "Ha..Haha.." Sans fell, taking a knee. "Guess all that practice fighting as a kid really helped you out, huh? Never learned to stop leaving myself open like..That.." I smiled brightly, the victory I had worked so hard for rightfully earned. I was so happy, I started laughing. Quietly at first, slowly elevating to rolling on the floor, tears in my eyes. Were they tears of happiness? Was I laughing because I was happy? What did feeling happy feel like anyway? I didn't remember. My laughing came to an abrupt halt as I heard a deep chuckle mixed with violent coughing.  
I looked over at Sans and his battered body. "Why are you laughing, comedian?" I asked him, confused. "I finally.. got to see you laugh. " He smiled before being thrown into a fit of choking coughs. "..What?" I asked, shocked. I could feel my stomach drop to the floor. "I always..Wanted to see you laugh..But I could never make you.. So thanks a ton..." He took a pause, His pupils slowly fading to black."...Chara.." Was the last word to leave his 'lips'. The room fell silent, aside from the continuing breeze from outside. His body slowly turned into a white dust, the wind blowing it away. All that remained was his blue hoodie.

My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees, the realization of what I had done sinking in. Tears fell from my eyes to the hoodie on the ground. My hands covered my mouth as I began to sob. "Oh god, what have I done!?" I cried out, my wails getting louder and louder until my voice became hoarse and I could no longer scream. I laid there for many hours, my red, puffy eyes sore and my throat unbearably dry. I refused to move. I refused to think. It was only in those later hours that I came to a realization. "....I can bring him back." I sat up so fast a normal human's spine would have cracked. I grabbed Sans' jacket, draping it over myrself before grabbing my dagger. "If I die, I can reset! Then I can bring everyone back!"

I once again began to laugh, a smile spreading on my face. It was like I was no longer able to control myself. I plunged my blade into my stomach twice before toppling over.It didn't hurt. The happiness prevented the pain from effecting me. I could feel the happiness spreading around my abdomen as the gash grew as I squirmed, trying to speed up my death. The bigger the gash, the more happiness I felt there. I began sobbing again, the happiness evacuating from my eyes, stinging my face. Then, it all faded to black. But there was one thing I didn't think about. I had given up hours ago.

 

I was all out of DETERMINATION.


End file.
